


Decisions

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Bingo, Community: lands_of_magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Casey thinks about his life and realizes that it's about time for some decisions





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: regret (Wildcard)

Casey was sitting in the darkness of the living room, a glass of Whiskey in front of him, like so often lately. 

After their fight, Delilah had banged the door shut and left the house. He didn't expect her to come back until the early morning; she would go into one of her favorite clubs to party with friends, maybe she would even spend the night with a guy. Casey suspected for a while already that Deliah cheated on him; it did hurt, but he actually couldn't blame her. She was not happy. Neither was him.

They were married for about three years now, had started to date right after the alien incident at Highschool. The whole life had been turned around. The media had called him 'the hero who had saved the world,' and suddenly he was not the outsider any longer but was standing in the center of the interest and got invitations into the most famous clubs and to every party.

To be honest, he had enjoyed every moment of it. No bullying, no teasing anymore, no one who laughed about him and called him a geek. And when Delilah had kissed him and suddenly talked about love he had grabbed his chance. The cheerleader queen, every boy at school secretly dreamed about was his. Could he ask for more?

After graduation Del had convinced him to move to New York to start a new, exciting life. And he had left everything behind, his parents, his friends, the place he was grown up and he loved. Had abandoned all his dreams to go to art school, to work as a photographer for a traveling magazine one day. Instead of that he went to Columbia, studied Economics and Business Administration and now he was working for a famous worldwide company as an international auditor. A great career was lying ahead of him.

Casey downed the Whiskey and closed his eyes. No, it made no sense to fool himself for longer. It got more and more difficult to stand up in the morning and to go to work. Ten up to twelve hours he spent in the office and sometimes he felt like a prisoner. In the evening he went back to the apartment in Manhatten, best residential area, of course. Deliah had furnished it modern and expensive, and sometimes it remembered Casey more of an art gallery than of a home. And Delilah was the galerie owner, always perfectly styled, always a fake smile on her lips when she greeted him with a fleetingly kiss on his cheek.

Suddenly Casey felt tears burning in his eyes; he should have known it that the Whiskey would only make him emotional. But maybe it just removed the scales from his eyes, finally forced him to admit the truth. So many time wasted because he had abnegated himself for a life which could never make him happy.

Ages ago, in another life, they had called him a loser. Now he was a part of the high society of New York, and he should be happy. But he felt more a loser than ever before.

:::

When he grabbed the backpack and the camera bag, relicts from old times he had hidden in the back of the storage room all the time, he felt his heartbeat increasing. Just one more step and the door would close behind him forever. 

Of course, during the next weeks and months there would still be a lot of things to clear; the job, Delilah, some other commitments he had made during the last years; but finally he would be free again. He wasn't quite sure what he wanted to do with his new freedom, but he would reconquer his dreams, his life.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> written for: Lands of Magic, challenge 1 (A new hope)  
> written for genprompt: bingo


End file.
